The Author's Works
by DracoWombat
Summary: Isaac Heller documented many things in his tenure as the Author. Many of his works somehow surfaced to the Land Without Magic, where they've become the very things we love (Or love to hate!). (Basically a fanfic of the Author recording something from a famous book, TV show, or movie franchise. I accept suggestions).


Rachel Berry walked off her apartment, taking one of the famous New York cabs to an appointment with a publicist very interested in writing her biography. The quite renowned Broadway actress could very well take more... appropriate modes of transportation, but she knew her so-called friends would chastise her for it.

She quickly brushed it off, and started thinking about what could she ask the man to put an emphasis on. Obviously on how oppressed she felt being the child of an interracial jewish gay couple (Just think about that, minorities race, sexuality, and religion-wise!) for dramatic effect, the pressure she felt to get a nosejob and how Barbra Streisand helped her come afloat (Quinn Fabray's role in the affair is next to unimportant), and, of course, William Schuester, the man who at first seemed to be dead set on destroying her career, but was, in truth, a complex and layered anti-hero who was essential in Rachel's quest for grandeur.

And, of course, Finn. How could she go through that without mentioning Finn. Rachel was a Broadway kid, who'd always dreamed of a Broadway romance. And when she finally got it, it seemed like Yaweh had other plans.

Not allowing that sudden moment of longing let her down at this big day, she left the cab as they arrived in the address Mr. Heller gave her

* * *

Isaac did not like that world.

Despite the relative cleanliness of it compared to what he usually had to stand, this place seemed quite annoying. Like all worlds he was allowed to cross between, this one had a magic of its own. It seemed, however, only to cause people to act like they were on a romantic comedy and-because it wasn't bad enough already-burst into song.

He was, however, given clear directions to follow from the big guy. He didn't really know the big guy, but his headstrong Apprentice was scary enough on his own. The Author was supposed to come to Annoyingsingingland to record the story of the New Directions (At first he had misheard, and that caused quite an embarrassment).

Out of all the people he had to document, he liked Rachel Berry the most. She was a perfect combination of blind comedic relief, spoiled little womanchild, and ambitious, driven, and focused female character. And a brunette. That was important.

Isaac Heller allowed Rachel Berry to enter his fake office as soon as she walked through the door. As they sat and made their arrangement, the woman started rambling about her past with two gay dads. The Author did his best to ignore the girl's diva attitude and just sat there, pretending to take down what she was saying when, in fact, he was perfecting the tale of Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Accidentally freezing her sister? _Priceless._

Rachel came to the part he actually cared about; Her joining the New Directions glee club. The slushies, the lack of popularity, the baby drama, William Schuester, her late fiancé Finn Hudson, a generic blonde named Quinn Fabray, a couple of star-crossed lesbians... As he took down what she was saying, he stopped her at the point of her narrative in which she entered a fight with her bitchy friend Santana due to the latter auditioning as the understudy for Sandy Brice, or whatever the character's name was.

"I'm gonna have to stop you right there" Isaac did stop her "We have enough to work on wether or not the Publisher will be interested in your little project. I'll contact you later, Miss Cherry"

"It's _Berry_ " She insisted, looking genuinely offended, but left.

Now all Isaac had to do is let the pen do its job, fill in for all the places Rachel didn't care to get into detail or wasn't present (Mostly the former).

All the Author had to do was settle for a title. He held the pen in his mouth, thinking carefully. What about... _Glee_? It's better than _The Story of Rachel Berry_ , at least.

* * *

 **A/N: So that's it. I'm doing this thing in which I write about the Author published some stories that we love (Or love to hate). I take suggestions!**


End file.
